A battery commonly includes an anode, a cathode, and an electrolyte. Batteries having an alkaline electrolyte are known to be prone to hydrogen gassing. The hydrogen gas may be generated by corrosion of the current-collecting anode material. Excessive gassing can be undesirable since it can cause the cell to vent and leak the alkaline electrolyte, which reduces the shelf life and safety of the batteries during storage and/or use. To reduce gassing, a protective coating or plating can be applied to the anode. However, this processing can be costly and there is a need to further reduce electrode gassing, preferably without the introduction of a protective coating or plating.